Through the Odds
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Brain and Sue Ellen have been together for two years. Now that it's time to leave for college, the two must be apart. They decide to have a long-distance relationship, but can their relationship survive the distance? Drabble series. Completed.
1. The Beginning of Apart

**The Beginning of Apart**

Theme 189: Long Distance Relationship

Sue Ellen's POV

I always knew this day would come up. Brain was destined to go to some amazing college. I wanted to travel. Ever since tenth grade when we got together, I knew we'd have to deal with sacrifices when college came along. Two years later, and despite preparation, this isn't easy.

Him in Los Angeles, me in Atlanta, then Japan. How would we manage to stay fully in touch? Could we even make this work?

I have to try to do this. I really have to try.


	2. Making It Work

**Making it Work**

Theme 54: Internet Fun

Brain's POV

It was hard not seeing her. Then I remembered our laptops and I sent her a gift: Web cams. We could see and hear each other. It was like being in the same room with her.

But she was three hours apart from me, more in travel. I hated being so far. We'd been through so much together. Every time we went online, we saw our friends happy with their significant others at their shared colleges. Why did we have to be such dreamers?

But the internet would divide the distance and bring us closer together.


	3. Tennis Lessons

**Tennis Lessons**

Theme 100: Tennis

Sue Ellen's POV

I wanted to be more active, find something to keep my mind off Brain. I took up tennis, playing with some college friends. We made videos and sent them to him. He decided to do the same thing.

He found a video game where we could play against each other. I won some, he won others. It was the most fun we'd had since we left for college.

Our friends keep wondering if we can really make this work. I keep telling myself I can. He tells himself the same thing. If we both agree, then it will happen, I just know it.


	4. Movie Night

**Movie Night**

Theme 160: Aliens

Brain's POV

Most couples had movie night together. Sue Ellen and I decided to try it our way online. We streamed the same sci-fi flick and texted throughout. It wasn't the same—I really wanted to hold her, see her face when the surprises came. She said the same about me.

But we'd figured out how to do one more thing while being so far apart. I was glad for this. It proved that we had infinite possibilities despite the great distance. We could do anything we set our minds to.

I guess it's good we did this. She leaves for Japan in a few months. I don't know how we'll get through that, but we're certainly going to try.


	5. Thwarted Plans

**Thwarted Plans**

Theme 30: Car Wreck

Sue Ellen's POV

Time flew those first few months. We celebrated our third anniversary using our web cams. It was really romantic despite the lag from my internet connection.

The big test was coming though. I was flying to Japan to spend time with my parents. The day came and I planned to stay in LA for three hours to see Brain.

After I landed, I looked for him, but he wasn't around. I checked my phone. He'd been in an accident! I was so worried for him, but he's okay. He just missed seeing me. I missed seeing him too, but we'll try again soon. I hope...


	6. Connecting

**Connecting**

Theme 79: Foreign Language

Brain's POV

I hated not seeing Sue Ellen at the airport, but the disaster didn't hurt us. We couldn't use web cams because of her bad connection in Japan, so we sent emails. Sue Ellen was semi-fluent in Japanese and sent me emails in both English and Japanese. It was a fun game for us—her teaching me a language while she continued to learn it too.

I wanted to see her though. I thought of going to Japan for winter break, but my passport wasn't ready. We'd have to remain apart, and though I hated it, the internet was still our saving grace.


	7. Celebration

**Celebration**

Theme 124: Christmas

Sue Ellen's POV

I knew Brain didn't celebrate Christmas, but I did. He was happy to send me a gift across the Pacific, a small necklace that was gold with rubies. He'd give me the rest later, he promised in his his letter. I called him immediately.

"It's so beautiful, Brain. I'm going to give you my gift personally when we fly back in," I promised. He hoped it would work out this time, as did I. I wanted to have him in my arms again, feel his lips against mine. But most of all, I wanted to see him and not just his image. I wanted to see him in person.


	8. Together in Brief

**Together In Brief**

Theme 193: Reunion

Traveler's POV

I flew into LAX Airport sitting next to a giddy young woman. She was reuniting with her long distance boyfriend. Despite the distance, they seemed so happy. I saw them meet outside the terminal, hugging for a long minute. I watched them from afar, praying it would work for them.

As they sat and talked, I could tell they had something special. They caught up in no time, refusing to let go of the other's hand while they did. It was a beautiful sight, and I wish them the best of luck.


	9. Cracks

**Cracks**

Theme 208: First Fight

Sue Ellen's POV

He posted a picture online with a group of friends. I knew Brain had friends, but he never told me about _her_. Sarah Mitchell, nineteen, biochemistry major. Pretty little blonde bitch. I hate her. I want him to never spend time with her.

He swears it's just a working relationship. I know I should believe him, but something in me says it's something more. I guess I'm jealous or something. Me not being there certainly doesn't help.

I hung up on him earlier. It's been six hours with no contact. Did I just mess everything up on a whim?


	10. Sick

**Sick**

Theme 35: Health Problems

Brain's POV

Sue Ellen and I were still fighting when the symptoms started. Shaking, cold sweats, nausea, vomiting—I had it all. I needed someone to help me so I could finish my homework and stay well.

I had no choice but to call Sarah. She was my lab partner and nothing more. So we hung out outside of class. I had to have a social life.

She took care of me, brought me through the worst. I was grateful for her, so grateful, but she was no Sue Ellen. I hope Sue Ellen realizes that, but right now, I'm too sick to worry about much else.


	11. Hurt

**Hurt**

Theme 55: Betrayal

Sue Ellen's POV

I hated hearing from Brain again. He'd had the flu for weeks, and I was concerned for him not getting his work done. When he said everything was taken care of, I knew something was up.

The fight was vicious. Why couldn't he call someone else? I didn't care if she was his lab partner. I already told him I didn't like her hanging around him.

"She's not you! You mean more to me than she ever will! Please, believe me," he pleaded.

It hurt to know she'd been there when I wasn't.

But I had to let it go. To make this work, I had to let go. I just hope I honestly can.


	12. Recovery

**Recovery**

Theme 94: Research Paper, Theme 153: Sunny

Brain's POV

I was feeling better despite my assignments. I promised Sue Ellen I would share her concerns with Sarah. The two talk online now. Sue Ellen apologized, saying she felt silly, but I knew how she felt. I was swamped with papers and tired of constant sunshine, but I empathized with her. Sarah was this other woman she knew nothing about.

We're talking like we did before now. She complains of the cold, I complain of the sun, and we laugh. We hope nothing more will come between us, but distance seems to create problems we cannot foresee.


	13. New Friends

**New Friends**

Theme 149: Leaves

Sue Ellen's POV

Sarah and I talk now. I feel so silly for thinking she was coming onto Brain or something. We're all friends now, so we check up on each other. We even help with assignments.

Sarah sent me an email, it's subject urgent. She needed leaves for a project and needed my help. I pulled strings with my contacts with Dad. He helped me get leaves from several regions. I shipped them to Sarah and she got them the next day.

It's nice that we're all working together. Brain and I are close again, and I can't wait for this summer when we might finally spend more than a few minutes together.


	14. Summer Reunion

**Summer Reunion**

Theme 48: Vacation, Theme 158: Country Trip

Brain's POV

Spring semester ended peacefully. Sue Ellen and I had almost spent a year apart, but now that classes were over, we agreed to meet up. She picked Texas, so I agreed. We met in Dallas. She took me to a barbecue restaurant and we drove around the state, reconnecting and seeing the sights.

We took pictures and posted them online. Everyone was so happy for us. They couldn't believe we were still together. Most of our classmates that were together had broken up, but we hadn't. We still had years to live apart from each other. I wondered if we would make it through.

Something told me we would.


	15. The Date

**The Date**

Theme 134: Wedding Day

Arthur's POV

Sue Ellen looked beautiful walking down the aisle. I squeezed Maria's hand as we watched her walk towards Brain. I'd never seen him look so happy.

We'd been out of high school about five years. They had just graduated college. Both wanted graduate school, but they wouldn't be apart this time.

Five years of living at opposite coasts, meeting for an hour in an airport just to stay apart some more. I don't know how they did it. Even those that lived together broke up. Francine and I didn't work out, Maria and I were having trouble.

I don't know how they made it, but I'm happy they did.

~End


End file.
